Monarch Prep
Monarch Prep is an all-girls boarding school, as well as the sister school to Spartan Academy. Storylines Sam attends in 'Sam's formation', part 1 and 2. She comes as it is ruled by Paige and her sidekicks, namely Prissy and Caroline, whom she gets bullied by due to the fact she is attending the school on a scholarship she had recieved for free. Paige and her crew usually tease Sam by intentionally calling her 'Bargain bin', 'Freebie' or 'charity case.' Monarch prep is clearly expensive. At one point in Part One of Sam's Formation she is laughed at for having a pencil and paper as opposed to the sleek, pricy laptops everyone else possesses. Although eventually Sam starts to grow on Paige when Sam buys a nice jacket and insults Prissy which amuses her. When Sam saves Paige's boat from setting on fire at a party, Paige starts acting nice to Sam and opens up to her about her parents divorce. Paige returns the favour of Sam saving her boat by driving Sam to meet with her boyfriend Colt while it is past Sam's curfew. Paige is worried that Sam will get expelled from Monarch Prep because of this but allows Sam to go through with it anyway. Paige is right when Sam is expelled from Monarch Prep. Paige appears as a recurring character throughout the next few seasons and is shown to be dating Lee Chen, who she later breaks up with. Paige has a fling with college guy Dontae on valentines day after Paige, Prissy and Madisenn sneak out of Monarch Prep. In September of 2012, Paige transfers to Twin Branches. However she is sent back for a lockdown by her mom and stepdad since they didn't want her seeing her boyfriend Owen. When she sees him kissing Zoe during a school play, she thinks he's over her and her main goal becomes to getting back into power at school. To her surprise, while she was gone Jessica transfers to Monarch Prep after she loses all her popularity for getting caught. However, as soon as she comes here, she becomes the new queen bee and wins a high power position called "Perfect". Paige is determined to regain her position and fights with Jessica. At a ball, Paige and Jessica compete over who can get more guys and Paige is able to attract more guys than Jessica which infuriates her. Jessica then attempts to sabotage Paige by giving her a phone to talk to Owen Harris as phones are not allowed. Jessica then tells Principal Whitford that Paige has a phone although Paige, having realized Jessica's plan, sneaks the phone in Jessica's room and puts Jessica's initials on it. When Whitford finds the phone in Jessica's room, she takes away Jessica's position as 'Perfect' and gives it to Paige. She transfers out the next year and gets back with Owen as well. Jessica also graduated that year. Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center is a part of Monarch Prep, which serves as a juvenile hall. This section of the school is much stricter. Many privileges that arge given at Monarch Prep are taken away here, such as having phones and rebellious students are put in an In-School-Suspension-like room, which they will be in for eight hours with precisely nothing to do. However, one status a student can have, similar to the 'Head Girl', is 'Perfect'. The Perfect is allowed to skip detentions, leave the school once in awhile and even allow visitors. School's Look and Wealth It is once quoted that there are ceilings made of gold, stables, and other posh facilities and embellishments you'd expect to find at a resort, not a school. It is located in the heart of Centerscore. Current Monarch Prep Students *Madisenn *Caroline *Penelope Bostine *Prissy Lecroix Former Monarch Prep Students *Paige Lenx *Sam Hill *Jessica Blaire Category:School